Pokemon Yang
by Writer's United Collaboration
Summary: Four new trainers are lead by a more experienced trainer. They journey across Selos training and overcoming obstacles only to wind up taking on a crazed criminal organization. These five are vastly different in many ways, but learn to cooperate and rely on each other to become an unstoppable force that protects Selos and all of it inhabitants.
1. The Beginning of a New Era

**Pokemon Yang**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of an Era**

The sunlight was blinding and opalescent that day. It was unusually frigid for September. The signs of cold weather had swept in seemingly overnight. The rustic, peaceful Anvil Town found itself raked over by unforgiving, harsh conditions. Her boots made a distinct crunching noise against the gravel and dirt. All paths in Anvil Town were dirt, never pavement. While most buildings were made out of wood, resembling sleek log cabins, Anvil Town had state of the art technology, but only in the Laboratory, where it was necessary.

Laurel buried her hands into her purple sweater's pockets. _It's my job. _She reminded herself blearily. She needed to have confidence going into this. The laboratory was a pristine, white building. It might be warmer inside, but she stood to peer into it. Coming in early was her priority.

With renewed vigor, she slapped on a smile, opened the glass doors, and stepped inside. Her boots trailed some dirt onto the white, tiled floor. It was a sterile building, reminiscent of a hospital, almost.

"Hey, you." She had met the professor multiple times before. Her first encounter had been at the lab, the second while he taught her how to catch pokemon. He was not an unattractive man. His hair was ridiculously "fluffy" and curly, being a shade of silvery-white. His height was nothing to scoff at… and the way he was glaring at her now made her want to dissolve into the floor and never return.

"Hello, Professor Willow." The smile faltered, but still remained.

"You're trailing dirt and grime all over my floors." A slight crease of his eyebrows indicated he was perturbed. The Professor was always a shrewd person. He had been like that since she had first encountered him. He was most likely that way before she had met him as well.

"My apologies, Professor Willow." Laurel observed that he did not have a rug in front of the double doors. He'd best get one if he didn't want dirt tracks in his lab. She wouldn't voice that aloud. Certainly not. The last thing she needed was to get in another scrap with him.

"Yeah, yeah," He gave a mild, flighty sigh. As soon as he brought up the matter, he dropped it in favor of more important manners. "When do the rest of the children get here?" A dismal yawn, and he walked passed her to collect papers from his desk.

"Soon. They should be getting here by noon." At this reply, the Professor stretched his arms above his head. The darkened rings underneath his eyes became more apparent as he got closer.

"Noon?" Professor Willow moved his gaze to the doors. "You got here a half-an-hour early."

How irresponsible of him to forget the time that most of the trainers were coming. Her reply, if she was even going to make one, was cut short. The doors opened, letting in a blast of cool air.

"Ahhh, an early one, huh?" The Professor's lips curled into a smile. It wasn't genuine.

The newcomer was a tall young male, hair obscuring his eyes, camouflage-patterned vest. Was this actually one of the new trainers? He rivaled Professor Willow's height.

"...Here for a starter…" He was quiet, seemingly reluctant to speak. Laurel had no issues with such a person. How difficult would it be to teach him? Was he a good listener? A rival for the spot of champion?

Laurel disregarded her questions for now. Her purpose here was to help others, not view them as competition. Her goals were sky high, but even they couldn't get in the way of her current goal. _Take things step by step… _It was something she could never actually manage. She always looked at the bigger picture.

She forgot about the reasoning as soon as the Professor spoke again.

"I am Professor Willow, _the _Pokemon Professor of this region." His arms spread out, almost flourishing, before he looked back at the clipboard in his hand. The newcomer didn't seem too impressed with Willow's introduction, but he didn't voice a negative opinion either.

"Now, we have every starter from every region… _Except Treecko, _which you can thank that lovely young lass for." Laurel didn't find herself surprised when he motioned over to her. The snarky fellow never spared anyone from his jibes. "Moving on, you'll find a wide selection of starters on this table." The light-haired professor grabbed a backpack, one that had been sitting on a chair nearby, and emptied it onto a nearby coffee came spilling out of, rolling onto the smooth surface.

One, however, rolled off of the table and bounced on the ground. The Pokeball opened, a vivid red light coming from it. A Totodile emerged from its confines. The small, blue, reptilian pokemon swerved its gaze around, before glaring at Professor Willow. He seemed suddenly irritated, it's eyes narrowing, lips curling into a snarl. It formed a tiny fist with its paw, and shook it at the "esteemed" Professor. A deep sigh came from Professor Willow, who rolled his eyes. Laurel had to resist the temptation to grin cheekily.

"He doesn't like me." The Professor stated cleanly, before he changed his expression yet again, to one of indifference. "Fine with me, I don't _need _him to like me. It's not as though he's one of my Pokemon. He'll wish he was, though." Shrugging, Willow shifted in his oversized, white labcoat, which was so large on him, that the sleeves encompassed his hands.

What a petty man.

"...Him." The darker teenager had been so quiet that Laurel almost forgot he was there. The Professor blinked slowly over at him, wearing an expression of utter befuddlement. Laurel had a vague idea where this was all heading. Even if she had never been talented with reading the atmosphere, she knew it from the moment the boy had spoken up. "I want him... as my starter." The Professor nodded briskly, as though in a hurry.

"Yes, yes. Good. All I need is your name." The willowy man peered down at his clipboard, readying himself to check the teen off of the list. They'd need to wait for the other trainers to come, but at least the situation was amusing. Professor Willow seemed eager to hand off the frustrated Totodile, who continued to glare at him as though he were the world's worst evil.

"...Sergio-077." Now, Laurel had not seen the list of names. But she had to at least wonder, _what kind of name is __**that**__?_ Maybe Professor Willow hadn't of even looked at the list before now. The Professor opened his mouth, perhaps to ask the unspoken question, but promptly closed it. For once, it seemed he didn't want to bother anyone. Laurel had to wonder, maybe she was the only one Professor Willow could get away with bothering.

"Alright, gotcha." The Professor nodded, and walked over to the Totodile. He picked up the fallen Pokeball, and handed it graciously to Sergio. "Great. Now both of you, shoo-wait outside. I can't stand crowding." Suppressing an irritated sigh, Laurel began to clear out of the wide open area. She just hoped that this Sergio character would follow behind her.

Professor Willow seemed happy to see them go. His inconsistent snark bothered her endlessly. But, she needed to put that behind her now. Turning to Sergio, she gave him a vivid smile. It was time to make "friends" with her "students". She had to make sure that she'd teach them. His new Totodile followed them, almost toddling. He seemed somewhat clumsy on his feet.

"Your Totodile looks happy." She remarked, still unable to see his eyes. "I'm sure that the two of you will get along." When he didn't reply for a couple of seconds, the conversation began to feel awkward, but mostly one-sided. She didn't like that, but she was never one to become easily frustrated. Her patience lasted. That was an important part of being a teacher.

"Sure." He replied bluntly. Resisting the urge to frown, she leaned against the outside wall of the laboratory. They weren't making much progress, now were they… Damn, although it was getting warmer, it was still so cold out. Her thoughts began to drift around aimlessly, as she peered up towards the skyline.

She was jolted away from her inner thoughts, as a bloodcurdling scream rippled through the area. She bolted up from her position, baffled. As she looked around, she spotted a familiar black blur speeding in the direction where the petrified sound had come from.

_He can't be going on his own! _Her world momentarily slowed down, to allow her mind to sift through her thoughts easier. Would he be able to fully handle an attacker? Or even multiple?

If there was anything she had ever learned, it was that you went properly prepared to a dangerous scene. _Goddammit. _She ran after him, down the dirt paths, weaving in between alleyways and houses, until she reached the site… It was a front lawn, before someone's cleanly-maintained home.

A man dressed in black was lying face-down on the pavement, bloodied up. Sergio stood before him, indifferent, while a woman slumped against the wall of the nearby house. _An attempted mugging? _Laurel had never seen such a thing happen in Anvil Town! Maybe in the bigger cities, but that was a given. Anvil Town had always been rather peaceful. It was in no way a hub for criminal activity. Neighbors were peering out of their windows, some coming outdoors.

"T-Thank you…" The shaken woman thanked the boy who saved her, round eyes looking up at him wearily.

Sergio grunted. Apparently he wasn't much of a talker. Laurel found herself growing more accustomed to his behavior. She never usually interacted with such stoic characters.

"Miss, are you alright?" She moved to comfort and question the small lady. The victim nodded, becoming steadier as she realized that the threat was no longer imminent. "You'll be okay going home on your own?" Another nod. While Laurel didn't exactly want to leave her; it was Sergio who spoke up.

"We need to meet the others. It'll be confusing otherwise." That was the most she had ever hear him speak. But he was right, this young woman didn't have serious damage done to her. They needed to head back. Laurel nodded, and began to trot back in the direction of the laboratory. They went along the dirt pathways, in between shaded, narrow alleyways that made her feel claustrophobic, and down another street until they finally reached the laboratory.

She narrowed her eyes against the sunlight. The sound of his footfalls reassured her that he had accompanied her back.

"I hope we didn't miss anyone." She gave a small sigh, peering around to see if any of the other new trainers had arrived while they were gone. Although she hadn't of noticed earlier, Laurel realized Sergio's Totodile had not followed them… Her eyes widened.

"Hey, did you put your Totodile back into his Pokeball?" At her question, even he seemed to freeze, before shaking his head. She did _not _want to go running around town willy-nilly because of a simple mistake _But we'll need to!_ "We need to find him! You go to the left, I'll go the right!" It was gonna be difficult, finding such a small pokemon in such a large area. She needed to be fast on her feet, and didn't wait for him to agree.

It wasn't as though her pokemon could go around asking people if they had seen the blue, reptilian pokemon, so she was on her own here. She simply hoped she found him. Not only was she concerned for the pokemon's safety, but the Professor would have her head if he found out about this! The thought made her gulp nervously, before she questioned some passerby on their way to the Pokemon Center.

…

Half-an-hour into the search, and Laurel was beginning to become even more unnerved. She had questioned several locals about the rogue Totodile, only one had pointed her in this direction. The street had wooden stands on the side of it, all selling berries. It had the feel of a farmers' market. She could definitely see why the Totodile had been attracted to this area. _Maybe he was just hungry. _She thought sensibly. If he was, it would definitely make sense.

She was almost out of breath as she walked down the street. The crowds here were semi-thick, although that didn't exactly help. It was better than the place being completely mobbed. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something blue and red. _There he is! _As soon as she had spotted the pokemon, he was gone. Nonetheless, she pushed through the crowd in the direction he had disappeared to. Weaving in and out of the lines of people stalled her. When she broke free of the crowds, she sped down the alleyway.

...And promptly crashed into a taller figure. A grasp was wretched out of her throat, and she immediately fell backwards. Her bottom landed on the ground, and she gave a pained growl. Opening her eyes, her gaze was level with the newcomer's knees. Sergio's Totodile stood behind him, but didn't seem to want to move again. Gulping nervously, she peered up at the male she had bumped into.

"Sorry about that!" She _popped _back onto her feet before he could help her up. "That Totodile ran away from the lab." Not the whole story, but enough. Getting back to the lab soon was her priority now.

"The lab?" He seemed interested in the topic, and it hit her. _Maybe he's one of the new trainers! _"I'm going there for a starter." _He might have come into town from another direction. _This day was becoming really exhausting… And it was only noon! She couldn't complain though; she had accepted Professor Willow's offer. No going back on that.

"Perfect! I'm helping the Professor and the new trainers!" She clapped her hands together. "My name is Laurel, can I ask who you are?" The Professor wouldn't be pleased with anyone who came too late, or too early. They needed to be punctual. _Or else I'll hear his complaints…_ "Oh, but we should walk and talk. I don't want to be late."

"Nathan, but call me Nate." While he hadn't been given a long enough pause to speak prior, Nate seemed fine with her fast-paced manner of talking. That was good. Attentive people would get along just fine with her. She redirected her gaze towards the small Totodile, who hadn't of even been given a proper name yet.

"You're coming too." She huffed down at him. In reality, she wasn't able to remain mad at him. Pokemon were mostly pure creatures who could do no wrong, or at least, that's how she felt. The blue starter pokemon began to trot after her as she began back down the street. They headed back to the Professor's lab from there.

"Every starter with the exception of Totodile and Treecko are available." Laurel informed Nate chipperly. "Do you already have a starter in mind?" She didn't turn to look at him, and kept her gaze straight along the pathway. She made a right.

"Chimchar." Nate's answer came as though he was firm about his choice. A resolve was admirable. She had been stuck on a starter until the day before it came time to get one. Instead of talking, he seemed more concentrated on their surroundings. That was fine, too. Anvil Town did have its own unique architecture.

"Oh, see that big white building? That's the lab! It's pretty recognizable." She pointed it out, so he'd have a landmark to refer to. Even if he had seen it already, it didn't hurt to make sure.

Faintly, she wondered how Sergio was holding up.

…

"We found him!"

Laurel broadly announced upon their arrival. Sergio seemed relieved, as far she could tell. It was a little bit after noontime by then.

"Sergio, this is Nate. Nate, this is Sergio." The introduction was quick. With a small push, she encouraged the Totodile to return to his trainer, before briskly going back into the lab. She gave a small motion, indicating that Nate should follow her. The lab doors opened, and she once again tracked dirt into the pristine white building. A large, discontent sigh came from the Professor. He disdainfully eyed the dirt trail. However, his gaze moved up to Nate. Snatching a blue pen from the nearby coffee table, he stood up with his clipboard.

"And you are?" Professor Willow didn't bother with introductions. They should know who he is, if they're setting foot in his lab.

"Nate." A last name was not required. There was only one Nate on the list.

"Mhm. Take whichever one you want." Professor Willow seemed to get down to the point. As the day went on, the fucks he gave lessened. "Oh, and Laurel, be a dear and take this Pokedex out to Sergio." He moved back a couple of steps, and dug a single, red pokedex out of a cardboard box, that was perched atop a bookshelf. Nate picked only one pokemon; he didn't look at any other.

"I'll take Chimchar." Professor Willow nodded, before waving them off.

"Good, good. Now scram. I have work to do." The pair were ushered out of the lab after Nate had a pokedex shoved into his hands.

Sighing as she was forced out into the cold weather again, she passed the pokedex to Sergio. "We have maybe three more trainers arriving today. They all come at separate times. One guy might already have his." She noted. "I remember Willow trading one to Unova…" _It was Snivy, right? So, I guess Snivy isn't available anymore… _It would do her good to tell all the new coming trainers that.

Her boots crunched against the gravel, her gaze lifted to the iridescent horizon.

_The start of a new life, the start of a new adventure. _She breathed evenly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**testing, testing, one, two three!**

**mod panne here. this is a massive collab between those at the forum 'Writers United'. thank you sincerely for reading this far. We hope to post once every week. **


	2. A New Step in Life

_**Pokemon Yang**_

**Chapter 2**

**A New Step in Life**

**Author: Aegis Dragon**

**OC: Mathias**

**Hello everyone! My name is Aegis Dragon, the second member in this merry band of authors! I'm quite sure you haven't heard of me, but that's alright. I haven't built myself a reputation yet, but I'm hoping my part in this collaboration will help. So, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

"Mathias," a voice called up the stairs of the lab. "You need to wake up! I have something for you!"

Mathias groaned as he sat up in his bed. It had been a month since he'd begun to work as Professor Juniper's assistant/apprentice, and there was one thing he hated about it more than anything. Waking up early. He had always been used to sleeping until the sunlight touched his face, usually around thirty minutes after it had risen. But ever since he started working for Juniper, he'd had to break that habit. And to this day, he was still trying.

Quickly getting dressed in a simple orange shirt and black cargo shorts, he looked into the mirror to make sure he was presentable.

He was 5'6", a little tall for a fourteen year old, with a lean build and slightly tan skin, and his dirty blond hair was messy, as usual. Nothing he ever tried seemed to tame it. His most notable feature, though, was his piercing gold eyes. No one, his parents, Juniper, nor himself, knew why his eyes were such an unusual color. He'd done research and even asked a geneticist, but to no avail.

He quickly went downstairs to the kitchen after he put on his shoes, and waved a quick hello to Snivy, who was sitting on the table eating her morning meal. She had been transferred there about a month ago from a region called Selos. She was rather shy and timid, though she still got along well with others. It just took her a little while to open up. Her biggest problem was her self-esteem. For some reason, she highly doubted her strength. So much so, that she shied away when other Pokemon were battling each other, which was unusual, as the starter species were usually very eager to compete with each other. But she and Mathias had hit it off pretty quickly, and she more or less acted normally when alone with him.

"Hi Matt," she said quickly, a smile on her face, before returning to her breakfast. Mathias gave no response as he moved to the main room of the Lab.

"Ah!" the Professor exclaimed. "There you are! I have something I want to tell you."

Mathias raised an eyebrow. Professor Juniper wasn't one to delay her research for a simple bit of news, so this was obviously something pretty important.

"I've decided that it's time for you to get your Trainer's license."

Mathias' eyes widened in excitement. "Really?!"

Juniper smiled at his obvious eagerness, as they walked back into the kitchen. "Yes. But I have something I want you to do."

Mathias' excitement dimmed a bit. "What is it?"

Juniper smiled. "Relax, it's nothing big. I want you to travel to Selos for me, and see if you can find anything different about the Pokemon that live there."

Mathias smiled brightly. "Of course I can Professor."

Juniper just continued smiling. "Now, we just need you to pick a starter for you to-"

"Snivy," Mathias interrupted without hesitation.

The Pokemon in question looked up at him in shock and surprise. 'But… why me?' She thought to herself. 'I'm nothing special. Not compared to the others.'

The professor simply smiled and nodded, obviously expecting this. "I thought as much." She walked back into the lab as Snivy walked over to Mathias.

"Why… why did you pick me?" She asked shyly. "I'm not as strong as the others."

"You don't know that," Mathias said as he smiled down at her. This was another interesting aspect of Mathias. So far, the only one in the town who knew was Professor Juniper, but he could understand Pokemon. "I've never seen you battle with the others or even train. How could you know what you're capable of if you never even try?"

Snivy just looked down and thought. 'Maybe he's right,' she thought. 'I mean… I've never actually even tried battling or using any moves.' She looked up to Mathias and nodded with a small smile. "Okay," she said. "But… I want to stay out of my Pokeball… with you."

Mathias smiled at her. "That shouldn't be a problem," he said as he picked her up. She let out a small squeak when he did, but calmed down and smiled happily when he put her on his shoulder. Afterwards, he walked into the lab, where Professor Juniper had everything ready.

"I've already got your plane ticket. You leave in a day, which should give you plenty of time to get to the airport."

Mathias smiled and looked onto the lab table. There were six Pokeballs and a Pokedex, as usual, and she'd taken the liberty of putting his red messenger bag with the assorted items, but there was something extra as well.

"What's with the belt?" He asked, referring to the simple socketed belt that was sitting next to the Pokeballs.

"Just a little something extra from me," was her simple response. "It's a place to put your Pokeballs so they're easy to get to when you need them. Oh, wait! I just remembered." She turned around and grabbed something off her desk and handed it to him. "One more gift from me to you."

Mathias looked down at the gift as he took it. It was a license. But it wasn't a trainer's license.

"You've completed and performed every task required for you to become my official apprentice. That is your Pokemon Professor in Training card."

Mathias looked up at Juniper in shock, then smiled. "Thanks. A lot" He really didn't know what else he could say.

"Now when you arrive in Halo City," the Professor said, "you'll want to follow Route 1 to Anvil town. You'll find the Regional Professor Willow in the lab there."

After quickly gathering everything up, Mathias quickly made his way for the Mistralton city airport.

* * *

Mathias and Snivy were both eager to get off when the plane touched down. It wasn't that they disliked planes or flying, or feared heights. They were simply uncomfortable in the cramped cabin of the plane.

Mathias looked around as he descended the ramp from the plane to the ground. Halo City rivaled Castelia when it came to sheer size. These buildings were quite tall, though a few of the skyscrapers in Castelia reached even higher. But that didn't stop him from staring in awe as he reached the ground. After all, he'd only seen pictures of Castelia. It was one thing to see a big city through pictures, but another thing entirely to actually be there.

He quickly found Route 1 and followed it down to Anvil to meet Professor Willow. Suddenly, he heard shouting in the forest. He went into the treeline, trying to find the source of the noise as the voices grew clearer.

"We can't let them get away," one, a man, shouted.

"What the hell else do we do?" a second, female, shouted in response. "We can't capture them! They'd never listen to us!"

"We kill them," the first responded.

Mathias was shocked at what he heard. He didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't let someone be killed. He ran in the direction of the voices, when he heard an explosion and gunshots. Just then, he stopped as he felt a powerful psychic force comb through the forest frantically, looking for something. After a bit, it latched onto his mind as the foreign force surged into his head, depositing an image of a cave with an egg in it, and directions for getting there.

"Please!" the foreign mind shouted in a distinctly feminine voice. "You have to find her! You have to get there before they-"

Another gunshot. And the foreign mind was ripped away from his own.

Dead.

"Get back to the cave and find that egg," the first voice said.

With tears welling in his eyes at what he'd just witnessed, Mathias darted off in the direction of the cave, fleeting effortlessly across the forest floor, before finally reaching it. He didn't even take the time to observe the egg when he found it, just snatched it up and ran out. Until he heard a voice ahead of him.

"It's this way!"

He was trapped! He couldn't let these guys find him. They'd take the egg and do who knows what with it.

"The tree!" Snivy said from his shoulder. In his panic, he'd actually forgotten she was there. Did she know what was going on? Did the foreign mind speak to her to?

Not bothering to ponder these questions, Mathias climbed up the tree with an almost feline grace, struggling a bit because he was cradling the egg in his arm. After reaching the top and hiding among the branches and leaves, two men and a woman ran under him and into the cave. They were dressed in mostly normal clothes, save for the silver W sewn into the front of their shirts, and odd wristwatches.

After a while, they exited the cave.

"The egg can't have just disappeared!" The woman said.

"Who's to say it can't?" One of the men said. "Or that the parents didn't hide it? You know how powerful those Pokemon are."

"It was here the first time we came! They can't hide an egg when they're too busy running away from us!" the female shouted.

"And how would you know?" The male responded.

"Enough," the second man said in a low, commanding voice. "We can squabble about this later. We should regroup with the others before anything else."

And finally, they left.

After letting out a sigh of relief, Mathias took this time to observe the egg. There wasn't much to observe however. The entire thing was pink. Usually, monocolored, featureless eggs were representative of the type of Pokemon within them, which meant that this egg would birth a Psychic type.

Climbing carefully down the tree, Mathias foraged through his red messenger bag to see if what he was looking for was actually in there. And indeed it was.

When he pulled his hand out, he was holding a small cube. However, when he pushed the button on top of it, the cube expanded and showed that most of it was made of glass that had a holographic display on it. It was a portable incubator. After he and Juniper had come across an abandoned Minccino egg in the middle of winter one day, they'd both made it a habit to always carry one with them.

He placed the egg in the incubator and set the warmth a little higher than was standard, due to the cold temperature outside, and ran a diagnostic scan. After a few seconds, the scan came back positive. The egg, while a little cold, was otherwise completely healthy.

"Well, that's a relief at least," he said aloud. Snivy just nodded in agreement.

After adjusting the artificial environment in the incubator to make sure that the egg would remain in good condition, he carefully placed it in his bag and made his way out of the forest and back onto the Route.

* * *

After a while, he finally made it to Anvil Town. It was a quaint place that seemed to be architecturally similar to Driftveil, but it had the same peaceful, small town atmosphere that Nuvema Town exuded.

After aimlessly walking around the town for a bit, he found what looked to be the most modern building in the town.

"That must be the lab," Snivy said, voicing his thoughts. Mathias just nodded and walked towards it.

When he stepped in, he found a very wide open space, much more room than there was in Professor Juniper's lab. And at the back of the lab, at a new age looking computer, was the one that looked to be the Professor.

"Professor Willow?" Mathias asked. The man simply grunted in response.

'Must be focused on his research,' was Mathias' assumption. He walked over to the desk and tried to get a look at the computer to see what the Professor was working on. When he finally reached it, he saw that the esteemed Professor was…

Playing Solitaire.

"You're the child that Junie sent, right?" Professor Willow continued typing and using the mouse; he didn't even spare a glance towards Mathias.

Mathias frowned. This was the Regional Professor of the Selos Region? How did this guy even get his credentials?

"I'm Professor Juniper's apprentice, yes," he answered, his disappointment clear in his voice.

"Ha, you've been like, the seventh kid to give me that look today. I got all the info about you that I needed. Mathias, right?" The Professor snorted.

Mathias glared. "Yes," he said, his voice laced with distaste. "I'm here to get my Pokedex updated with access to Selos data."

"I know." The Professor sighed. "Take this," he said, holding a data chip to Mathias. "Since yours doesn't have it build in, just shove it into one of the slots on the side. Your pokedex is old and its model is wasting away. I thought Juniper would actually update her technology for once." 'Another hassle,' The Professor thought. He handed the data chip to the young boy.

Mathias' glare just deepened. Even Snivy looked angry. He snatched the data out of the Professor's hand rather rudely, just because he could, and gently plugged it into the proper slot in the Dex. After pressing the right buttons and following the procedure that Professor Juniper had taught him, the update was completed. He took out the chip and held it out the Willow, the glare still present.

"If all you're gonna do is be rude and glare, then shoo, get out of my lab." Professor Willow didn't even sound too perturbed, just kind of bothered. This kid's opinion of him didn't even matter. He'd be out and about soon enough.

Mathias just continued glaring and left the lab.

When he exited the lab, he nearly screamed in frustration.

"That guy was completely infuriating," he said, "not to mention very obviously incompetent. How much did he bribe to become the Regional Professor?"

"He is. It's better not to think about him too much." A passerby apparently had overheard his question, sitting outside the lab with two other people. "You're one of the new trainers, right? I'm Laurel. I started six months before you did. I'm here to explain and teach you all about the fundamentals. One more person needs to get here before we can start." The teenage girl clapped her pale hands together enthusiastically. "I hope we all get along." Her mint-green eyes glinted.

Mathias whipped his head around in surprise at the new voice, while Snivy had literally jumped and nearly fell of his shoulder. After observing the girl and listening to her, he nodded.

"I'm Mathias. Professor Juniper's apprentice in Unova. And this is Snivy," he said, gesturing to the small Grass type that had regained her footing, "my starter. She's a little shy, so she probably won't socialize much at first. I mostly know what I'm doing from what Professor Juniper taught me, but a few extra pointers would be nice."

"I'll gladly help you along." Laurel nodded, as though taking the information into account. "We're just waiting on one more person."

Mathias nodded, kneeling down and letting Snivy off his shoulder. "So who are these two?"

"I think they can introduce themselves." Laurel stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets, turning to the other two.

The first didn't respond right away. He had on a white T-shirt, blue jeans, brown hiking shoes and, of course, a slightly large backpack. A Chimchar was perched on his shoulder, both sharing an expression of indifference. "The name's Nate..." The boy spoke with a plain tone. His expression was pretty much void of emotion. The Chimchar merely blinked at the newcomer. "Pleasure to meet you."

Mathias reached his hand out and shook Nathan's. Snivy looked a bit disturbed at the seemingly emotionless Chimchar and waved shyly.

The Chimchar immediately perked up and waved back. But when Mathias looked at it, the little monkey looked away huffing.

The other man stood by just observing. He was the most imposing thanks to his size, he wore a woodland camo beanie with same color cargo pants and combat vest. Only thing he wore that wasn't of the same color was his brown hiker boots, olive green over the solder bag and black t-shirt. "Names Sergio-077," he introduced himself then pointed at the young and energetic red and blue crocodile nesting upon his head. "Totodile." He added.

Mathias observed Sergio, mentally noting his odd name and quiet disposition. Snivy, meanwhile, was once again waving shyly, this time at Totodile, and ducked her head a bit.

Totodile got off his trainers head and waddled his way towards Snivy. Once he reached her, he extended his paw to her.

Snivy was a bit shocked at the Water type's sudden approach and backed up a bit, but when he reached his paw out to her, she timidly took it before taking her arm back. "N-nice to meet you," she said, almost inaudibly.

Mathias just smiled down at the two, happy that Snivy was making friends so quickly. Perhaps this energetic Totodile would be able to help her break out of her shell? Whatever the case, Mathias was happy that he was here. After all, one didn't get the chance to begin an entirely new journey every day.


	3. First Contact

**Pokemon Yang**

**Chapter 3**

**First Contact**

**Author: Epidemic Bear**

**OC: Sergio-077**

**EDIT: October 17, 2014: Grammar and errors revised.**

**Good Morning/Evening/Night Ladies and Gents as stated, I am Epidemic Bear and I shall be your writer for the day/night now lets get this show on the road.**

'Man, I love this weather,' Sergio thought to himself while walking down a dirt road that led to his destination. The towering 6' 4" teenager looked around scanning the crossroad with his dark brown eyes. Looking around, he searched for the correct path that would lead to the Anvil Town Lab. He quickly found the correct path and was off.

His clothing consisted of almost an all woodland camo pattern which he liked since he considered the forest his home more so than his 'actual' home. He immediately sighed at thinking of his 'home.' 'Stupid foster parents,' he thought bitterly. 'Always thinking throwing money at a problem will fix it.' Out of frustration, he kicked a tree that was in the way, leaving it with a noticeable mark on the trunk. 'Heh. Only thing their damn money was useful for.' He kept on walking down the road until he reached a sign that read, 'Road construction ahead.'

Inwardly, he smiled. 'Guess I'll take a detour,' he thought. He proceeded to jog towards the forest. Once inside the forest, he began to go to a full on sprint, with his long black hair sticking out from the back of his beanie, flowing in the wind behind him. At first, he had a clear path in the direction he needed to go, but, little by little, more and more obstacles interrupted his path. 'Just how I like it.' Sergio first saw a log in his way and simply hurdled it. 'Too easy.' Next came a low lying branch. He slid underneath it and jumped back up. 'Really need to train some more on that one. I could've gotten up faster.'

After a while, he finally reached his destination. 'Well, hopefully I'm on time.' Sergio quickly fixed himself up, rubbing off the bit of the sweat he worked up, and rearranged his clothes a bit. Afterwards, he went up to the lab, and looked at himself in the window. A tan teenager with a serious expression and hair slicked back under a woodland camo beanie looked back at him.

He quickly adjusted his vest, also camo, and walked right in.

"Ahh, an early one huh?" Sergio quickly turned and saw a man and a woman, both in lab coats. The woman, who caught his attention the most, had pale skin, piercing, mint green eyes, with her hair dyed lilac, and looked a bit gothic. The man, on the other hand, had curly silver hair, was around the same height as him and had fake smile on.

'I wonder why?' he quickly dispensed the thought and went straight to business "...Here for a starter…" Quick and blunt, just how he liked it.

"I am Professor Willow, the Pokemon Professor of this region" The now named Professor said, while holding out his arms like he should be praised.

'Cocky much?' He thought sarcastically though he didn't voice it out or made a motion of his thoughts.

"Now, we have every starter from every region… Except Treecko, which you can thank that lovely lass for." He said while motioning to the only female in the lab. "Moving on, you'll find a wide selection of starters on this table." In his mind Sergio was going through all the possible starters he could chose from. His thoughts were broken up when he heard the rumble then a 'Clunk' sound with a flash of red light. Turning his attention to the commotion, he saw 16 pokeballs on the table but one of them was wide open and had a small blue and red baby crocodile standing next to it.

Sergio's full attention was now invested into the small reptile that looked around until it stopped and stared at the professor with an irritated look, snarling at him while holding his little fist up towards the man. Sergio, still looking at the crocodile, was in deep thought.

'Hmm isn't that a totodile? Gotta say, I love the little guys guts, but that also brings up the question; Why is he mad at Professor Willow?' He thought about it for a bit but dismissed it as simply hating being inside the ball. 'Well then, I think I found my starter.' "Him," He stated quickly.

Apparently both people present forgot there was another person in the room since they both stared at him in surprise. Getting the feeling that they didn't know what he was talking about he quickly added in, "I want him," He pointed at Totodile, "as my starter."

The Professor simply nodded, apparently just wanting to get rid of the Water type. "Yes, yes, Good," he said. "All I need is your name." He took out a pen and looking at his clipboard.

"...Sergio-077." Already he could feel the questioning stares that were directed towards him for the name. Ever since his parents death he couldn't go through the memories and flashbacks of their death everytime he heard his last name, so he dropped it. The problem was that the region required him to provide a last name. But he disliked the idea because considered using another last name as an insult to his late parents. So he went instead with his and his fathers lucky number '077', thinking that a simple number would be better, and soon after, saying his real last name became a taboo of some sort and it helped that no one knew it since it was forgot over time.

"Alright, gotcha." Sergio looked up to see the professor making his way towards him with Totodile's Pokeball in hand. He proceeded to hand Sergio the ball. "Great," he said. "Now both of you, shoo. Wait outside. I can't stand crowding."

Sergio raised an eyebrow at the professor's attitude. 'Always thought a Regional Professor was supposed to be a people person.' Moving on, he followed the woman outside, when she turned around she gave him a bright smile 'Please tell me shes not going to pull the 'Meet and greet' or 'small talk' on me,' he thought to himself.

"Your Totodile seems happy," She said to him.

'Damn it!' He hated it when people tried to make him talk or open up. Back in the first few days after his parents death, he was very open about it, but little by little, he noticed that people didn't care about him, and he was finally convinced when someone very close to him betrayed his trust, which made him alienate everybody and set up defences around himself. Right now he was figuring out how to deflect the attempt.

"Sure." He saw that she seemed frustrated which usually meant that she would either give up or attempted to talk again from another angle. He hoped for the latter.

It was silent for a couple of seconds until a scream was heard. 'That sounded like a woman's scream. And one in trouble!' He immediately bolted in the direction the scream originated from, forgetting about everything else, with one goal in mind; Preventing the woman from getting hurt. He made way towards an alley, immediately running up a pair of stacked up crates to get over a fence, jumping down he rolled up onto his feet and continued, not losing his momentum. He continued hurdling over obstacles until he reached the front lawn of a home. There was a man dressed in all black holding a gun threateningly to a woman, who was holding up her purse, on the verge of tears.

'Never again' He thought to himself walking up to the man. He stopped and tapped the muggers shoulder, who turned around, throwing up his right fist, aiming at Sergio's face. Sergio ducked under the poorly thrown punch while lifting up his right hand, wrapping it around the man's neck, and proceeded to stand at full height to the man's side, lifting up his right leg and slamming his foot full force to the back of the man's knee earning him a crack from the man's leg bone and a muffled scream for his mouth. He then slammed the man down to the ground, likely giving him a concussion, and lifted the man up with his hand, which was still wrapped around the mugger's neck, and hit him with an open palm strike to the face, effectively rendering him unconscious.

Sergio stood up after the devastating takedown and looked at the lady, she was still looked afraid but was also in a bit of shock after seeing her attacker be brought down. 'Hopefully she will be okay.' At that moment he saw the woman from the lab, who looked at the man, the petrified woman, then himself.

"T-Thank you..." Sergio looked at the woman who he saved, nodded, and grunted to acknowledge her appreciation. After, he tuned out everything around him and went in deep thought about everything that has just happened. 'Who was that guy? From what I've heard this is a really peaceful town and what is up with the whole all black costume? He looked around seeing multiple people looking around and the woman from the lab asking questions to the still shaken up woman. 'We better get out of here before the cops stop us for a misunderstanding. Well, that and the other trainers that are going to be there, need to see the competition'

"We need to meet the others," he said to the girl from the lab. "It'll be confusing otherwise." She responded with a nod.

They proceeded to walking back to the lab, which seemed longer than he thought. 'It seemed so much closer when I was running.' After many twists and turns they made it back to the lab. 'Finally,' he thought.

"I hope we didn't miss anyone," She said. He hoped they didn't either although he also hoped they wouldn't try and talked to him. "Hey did you put your Totodile back into his pokeball" Sergio immediately froze up. 'Shit, I forgot about him when going to help that woman' He shook his head. "We need to find him! You go left, I'll go right!" She screamed at him while already running towards her assigned area. 'Well, better get searching,' He thought to himself. He started to look around for a high vantage point. 'Only bad thing about this town. No high vantage points.' He looking around for anything that would be high enough to use as a viewpoint. 'Hmm that apartment building over there could probably do the trick.' The building in question was a four story building that stood next to a few two story houses. Sergio, already with a set destination, ran towards the first house in front of him. He quickly scaled the house and started sprinting towards the next one. He jumped over the gaps in between the houses until he reached the apartment building, when he reached the building he quickly adjusted himself to aim for the fire escape ladder he quickly scaled the ladder until he reached the rooftop. 'Good,' he thought. 'Now I can find him faster.' He reached into his bag, taking out a pair of binoculars, and started looking around. 'Hmm... He couldn't have gone far.' He kept searching and came up with nothing. 'Damn it! You would think in a town this small it would be easier to find a blue and red crocodile. Aaahhh. Going to have to do this the hard way.' He quickly put away his binoculars in his bag and slid down the ladder of the fire escape. 'Hope that woman from the lab is having better luck.'

A little over half an hour later, Sergio was standing outside of the lab, waiting for the woman to return with news of his missing Todoile.

"We found him!" He heard a familiar voice announce. Relived to see the woman with his Totodile by her feet but also had a new comer with her. The new comer was almost half a foot shorter than Sergio had brown eyes like him but lighter and dark brown hair. "Sergio, this is Nate. Nate, this is Sergio," She added in the quick introduction.

'Arceus,' he thought, 'I beg of you, no small talk.' He saw the woman motion to Nate to go into the lab which he followed. 'Yes, you don't hate me after all.'

He then saw Totodile waddle up towards him and looking at him. Sergio kneeled down at his level. "Hey there little guy," he said. "Look I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I'll try not to do it again, ok?" Totodile stared at him for a while before he jumped up towards him and hugged him. At first not knowing what to do he simply rubbed his head. 'Well then, this is new. Haven't done this since...' Sergio pause for a second and had an expression of pain. 'Never mind.' He thought bitterly. Totodile released him from the hug and looked at him confused. "Hm? Oh, don't worry about it little guy. Now, do you want to be inside or outside your pokeball?" He asked Totodile while showing him his Pokeball. Totodile stared at his ball for a second before jumping on to his arm and scaling it up till he reached the top of his head, Sergio chuckled a bit at his action. "I'll take that as staying outside." He stood up and leaned up against the wall waiting for the others to come out to scout them out.

As he waited he saw the one called Nate come out with his starter a Chichar apparently and the woman, Nate acknowledge Sergio with a nod. While Sergio gave him a two finger salute. The woman walked up to Sergio and handed him a red device.

'Right I forgot my Pokedex in the commotion, really got to pay more attention' Sergio thought

Nate walked up to a spot opposite to where he stood, also waiting for the rest of the trainers, while the woman walked towards the entrance and stood by the door.

They stood there for a while, until a slam was heard from the door and a teenager with a Snivy came out looking frustrated. Observing the frustrated teen he was the shorter of the males (Sergio stood a head above him), had dark blond hair, pale-ish skin a bit on the tan side, and, oddly enough, gold eyes.

'Huh,' he thought. 'You don't see that everyday. First green, now gold, what next? Red?' Shaking off the thought, he paid attention to what the boy said.

"That guy was completely infuriating, not to mention to mention completely incompetent. How much did he bribe to become a Regional Professor?" The unknown teen said aimlessly

' I Have to agree, how much did he pay?' Sergio thought.

"I know he is, it's better to not think about him too much." This time it was the woman from the lab.

'I just realized I don't know her name,' Sergio thought.

"You're one of the new trainers, right? I'm Laurel. I started six months before you did. I'm here to explain and teach you all about the fundamentals. One more person needs to get here before we can start." The finally named Laurel said.

'Better late than never then,' Sergio thought.

"I hope we get along" Laurel told the new comer. The teen turn around to face her and noded.

"I'm Mathias," the boy introduced himself. "Professor Juniper's apprentice in Unova. And this," he gestured to the Grass type on his shoulder, "is Snivy, my starter. She's a little shy, so she probably won't socialize much at first. I mostly know what I'm doing from what Professor Juniper taught me, but a few extra pointers would be nice."

'Good thing he introduced himself,' Sergio thought. 'Now I don't have to 'Meet and greet'.'

"I'll gladly help you along." Laurel said "We're just waiting on one more person." Mathias nodded in agreement while letting Snivy down to ground level.

"So who are these two?" Mathias asked Laurel while gesturing towards Sergio and Nate.

'Please Arceus, let her do the talking,' Sergio begged mentally.

"I think they can introduce themselves." Laurel responded while looking at the two.

'Son of a fucking Bellsprout,' Sergio cursed inwardly.

"The names Nate…" Nathan obviously said "Plesure to meet you." Mathias went up to him, extending his hand for a handshake, which Nate returned. Sergio also saw the Pokemon's interaction, which consisted of a simple wave at each other but notice Chimchar huffing when Snivy wasn't looking. Now he saw Mathias looking at him as if silently asking for his name.

'Might as well get it over with.' "Names Sergio-077" He then pointed at the small Crocodile perched up on his head. "Totodile," He said. He could already feel the questioning eyes of Mathias and Nate were giving him, likely because of his name. However it was broken when he felt Totodile jump down from the top of his head and saw him waddle up to Snivy, who was hiding behind Mathias' leg. When he was in front of Snivy's hiding place, he raised his paw and said something in his native tongue. 'That has to be the most boldest move I have ever seen….for a starter pokemon.' Snivy surprisingly accepted the hand/pawshake. 'Huh, looks like Totodile made a new friend.' He looked around to see everyone smiling at the interaction, especially Mathias. 'This group seems like a good bunch, so far.' He looked back at Totodile and Snivy Shaking paws/hands. 'Maybe, just maybe, we can somewhat be friends.' He thought back to the last time he made a friend but received a pang of pain in the chest in return. 'Or maybe not. But who knows what the future holds?'

**AN: Annndddd done, hopefully I did a good job, anyways please review this chapter since I consider myself the least experienced out of the bunch, so your suggestions are appreciated and taken to mind. Oh and don't forget to Review, Follow, Favorite, and recommend to your readers/friends/followers.**

**Epidemic Bear here signing out.**


	4. Predetermined Commitment

**A/N: Hello, this is Nateman364. I'm the next writer of this little collaborative story. Hope you enjoy my chapter!**

**Pokemon Yang**

**Chapter 4:**

**Predetermined Commitment**

**Written by Nateman364**

He sighed, looking out the window of the passenger train that was carrying him to Anvil Town. With the direct route temporary out of commission due to maintenance, he had to endure a longer trip to Junction City, through other towns, then finally Anvil Town on the Northwest coast. The Region was pretty diverse, as far as the different environments and climate goes. The Northern part of the region was usually cold year round with snow and dense forests. He wasn't from that part of the Region. He was from one of the most Southernmost settlements in the Region known as Agricrop Town. As its name suggested, it was centered around agriculture. In fact, it was the Agricultural Hub of Selos. In other words, if you bought a crop from the grocery store or market, there was a ninety nine percent chance it came from Agricrop Town.

The seventeen year old boy missed his beloved home already. The area was peaceful, full of hard working folk who all worked or owned the local farms and Ranches. This boy was one of them. There were three things about this boy that everyone in town knew. One, he loved Pokemon. Two, he was the heir to a sizable share of fifty-three percent in Selos' Agricultural Industrial Hub known as Agri-Corp. And finally, three, he was well respected among the local populace, especially among the ladies around his age due to his looks and kind attitude towards them. Yeah, some could say that this boy had it made.

He had short dark hair that was pushing an inch long, which the front was like a wave due to a slight cowlick. His eyes were light brown, but in the right shade of light, they turned pure amber. He was lean and muscular as well as five foot eleven inches in height. He wore the most basic of clothing which was a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of hiking shoes. His backpack was sort of large, mostly having his spare clothing and MRE's inside. This boy's name was Nathan Church, but he liked to be called Nate for short. He remembered what his grandparents asked him before making this journey.

"_What Pokemon are you going to get?" His grandfather had asked him._

"_Oh that's easy," Nate had replied, "A Chimchar."_

_His grandfather looked at him questioningly for a moment as if not knowing why his grandson had made this decision. "Why a Chimchar?"_

"_I chose carefully grandpa," Nate replied, "They're Pokemon that are overall great because of their duel typing in their later evolutions. A Fire and Fighting dual-type would be perfect for me, I could teach it some of the stuff you taught me and train it to help me out on my journey."_

"_What if Chimchar is already chosen?"_

"_Oh I already have back up Pokemon ideas," Nate replied, "If Chimchar is unavailable, I'll go with Charmander because of its Fire and Flying type in its final evolution and it is effective overall in combat. If Charmander is unavailable, then I'll go with Fennekin because of its dual type for Fire and Psychic when it evolves. And my final choice would be Piplup, because of the dual type it has, as a Water and Steel when it evolves into an Empoleon. Although electric attacks will hurt it, it's still a hardy species overall."_

"_You sure have been planning this out haven't you?"_

"_Of course," Nate replied nodding, "I just hope one of them is available. If not, I'll probably come home and see about buying a Pokemon or something."_

Yes, Nate would. He had already planned this out ahead of time. He hope this wouldn't be a wasted trip. If there was one thing about Nate, it was this, he was peculiar when it came to Pokemon. His preference for an ideal companion, was one that had natural life in it. He didn't particularly like artificial pokemon such as a Magnemite or Porygon. They were man made and could easily be manufactured somehow another. No, he preferred the Pokemon that had been born from an egg, not one that didn't reproduce or had emotions programmed into it. It had to have blood running through its veins or had once lived as a living creature such as a Ponyta, Gastly, or Gyarados. He had made it a personal goal to capture and train Pokemon that were Canines, Dragon typed or dragon-like, and Birds. The reason being was that they made up the majority of the _living _Pokemon population. He didn't mind capturing felines, bears, foxes, horses, reptilians, or the occasional ghost. But anything else probably wouldn't make the cut. Nate had his own capture list that he wanted to complete. The reason being was that he believed that he could train every single one of them to become strong and learn to use their natural abilities and moves in ways that far exceeded their own minds and other peoples minds. He would be sure to write these training methods and results down in one of his journals.

On the train ride over to Anvil Town, his fellow passengers found out that he wasn't a talkative person. It was one of the many side effects of Borderline Personality Disorder or BPD. He was diagnosed with it when he was younger. He shut down his emotions most of the time, in fear of experiencing a memory or event that would trigger it. Emotions were more intense to him than someone without BPD. That also factored into his reasons for not letting emotions get the best of him. This wasn't the reason for his manners though. His grandparents taught him manners along with a lot of valuable life skills that would help him survive today's world.

He watched as Southern Pine turned into Redwood as he traveled closer to Anvil Town. He fell asleep before he made it to Junction City and didn't wake up until after they had passed through the other towns save the final stop, Anvil Town. "_Last stop," _The train conductor spoke over the intercom, "_Attention all passengers, we have arrived in Anvil Town."_ Nate wiped his eyes before standing up and shouldering his backpack. He waited until the train came to a complete stop before getting off with several other passengers. He was immediately welcomed by the sight of Anvil Town's architecture. The town reminded him of his own hometown minus the excess fields of crops and pokemon. It was mostly rustic, with most of the buildings that converged further away from the train station. There was a pristine white building on the other side of the many home, which he was assuming was the lab. He walked towards the main part of town focusing on getting to the Pokemon Laboratory. It was slightly crowded, but not too much where he couldn't get through. Opting to cut through the Market strip, he passed through an alleyway.

It was real confusing to see a little tiny blue alligator dart from the other end of the alley way from the market place and right between his legs. He turned back to get a good look, just as the same Pokemon stopped and looked back at him. He decided to shrug it off and continue towards the lab only to turn around and see a girl collide with his entire front. He stood there like a brick wall unmoving. The girl fell on her butt as if she just plopped down. He was about to help her up, but she beat him to it, springing up like a Buneary. "Sorry about that!" She had said. In just a few short seconds, Nate made his observations of the girl.

She had mint green eyes that were wider closer to her ears. She had a bob-style hairstyle with bangs over her forehead. Her hair was also a delicate shade of lilac. Her nose was somewhat squashed, slightly resembling a cat's muzzle. Her lips were plump and covered in lip gloss. She was at least six inches to a foot shorter than him, being lithe and nimble with her body being a shape of a pear, showing off her curves. Her clothing consisted of pastel goth which he didn't really care to pay too much attention to due to the fact he had seen a lot of strange wear, not that hers was.

She pointed quickly at the little blue alligator Pokemon behind me. "That Totodile ran away from the lab."

Nate perked up slightly at the mention of _Lab._ She was probably the senior trainer he had heard about. "The lab?" He questioned with interest. He saw her eyes light up. "I'm going there to get a starter."

"Perfect!" She said clapping her hands together, "I'm helping Professor Willow and the new trainers!" She sounded really excited about the fact. "My name's Laurel. Can I ask who you are? Oh but we should walk and talk. We don't want to be late." That was fine with him. He hated standing around doing nothing. In fact, the only time he did so, is if his immediate responsibility required it.

"Nathan," he answered immediately, "But call me Nate." There was a pause between the two before Laurel remembered something.

"You're coming too," She spoke to the Totodile whom immediately started to trot along behind the two humans. She led Nate onto the Lab, probably getting him there faster than he would have on his own. He did have a habit of taking the time to enjoy the scenery around him, after all. He sighed quietly as he took note of the market stalls and stands all around him, most of them selling various assortment of berries. The two of them kept going, Laurel breaking the silence between them. "Every starter with the exception of Totodile and Treecko are available," She informed him with a chipper tone as she kept looking forward, "Do you already have a starter in mind?"

"Chimchar," Nate replied with a confident tone. He kept looking around, dividing his attention between the conversation and his surroundings. The architecture in the buildings hadn't changed from the outside of the town.

"Oh," Laurel spoke pointing out the white building, "You see that big white building? That's the lab. It's pretty recognizable." Nate merely nodding, his earlier suspicions of the building being confirmed. When the two arrived, she immediately announced very loudly, "_We found him!"_ That was probably the only thing that would irk Nate more than anything about someone, how loud they got. He was slightly annoyed at her for shouting, but he let it go. It was probably a big deal over the totodile.

A boy around Nate's age came around the corner of the building, looking subtly relieved. He was, by his looks, athletic with dark brown eyes, black slicked back hair, and was about six inches taller than Nate himself. He wore woodland camo clothing such as a beanie, cargo pants, and combat vest. He also had brown hiker boots, a black T-shirt, black fingerless gloves, brown leatherette covered gauntlets, and an olive over the shoulder biker bag. Nate got this feeling that this was a guy of few words, and more of a thinker like himself. _Seem's like this one's a good guy, _He thought silently.

The introduction between the Nate and the boy was short, Laurel apparently knowing both. "Sergio," She said to the boy, "this is Nate. Nate, this is Sergio." She gave the Totodile a small push towards the boy called Sergio. Laurel then gestured to the lab at Nate. Nate gave her a nod and followed her in.

Upon walking in, the first thing Nate heard was a sigh of discontent. The discontent was apparent among the owners expression. He looked somewhat bored. The man, whom I was guessing was the professor, was somewhat like a _pretty boy_, if that's what you wanted to call it. His hair was ridiculously fluffy and curly like a willow, go figure. Other than that, he was tall. Something about this guy was off. His lab attire was typical for a guy who spent his time in a laboratory. An expression of pure loath came across his features. Nate honestly didn't care what the professor thought as he came for one thing; Chimchar. Besides, the feeling was starting to become mutual. He looked over at Laurel, who didn't seem bothered by the Professor's attitude. That made one of them. He sighed inwardly as the professor spoke up.

"And you are?" The professor asked with a drawled out voice. "_Yeah," _Nate thought sarcastically, "_Nice to meet you too asshole."_

"Nate," The new trainer replied without much care.

"Mhm," The professor spoke jotting his name down, "Take whichever one you want." He turned to Laurel. "Oh and Laurel, be a dear and take this Pokedex out to Sergio." He handed her a solid red Pokedex that was dug out of a box atop a shelf. She nodded.

"I'll take Chimchar," Nate responded without hesitation.

"Good," The professor spoke before shoving Chimchar's Pokeball and a Pokedex into his hands, "Now scram. I have work to do." The pair were ushered out of the lab after Nate had a pokedex shoved into his hands.

Laurel sighed as the two were forced out into the cold weather again, she passed the pokedex to Sergio. "We have maybe two more trainers arriving today. They all come at separate times. One guy might already have his." She noted. "I remember Willow trading one to Unova…"

Nate and Laurel walked outside near the side of the Laboratory where Sergio was waiting with his Totodile. Laurel promptly handed him his Pokedex. Apparently, the next trainer had yet to arrive so the three simply waited. While Laurel and Sergio seemed to take the time in leisure, Nate moved somewhere nearby before taking out Chimchar's Pokeball.

"Chimchar," Nate spoke tossing it. He was greeted by the sight of a little monkey pokemon with a low flame for its tail. Chimchar was the definition of something that would come straight out of a kid's story book due to its ridiculously child-friendly appearance. It was hunched over, with orange and creamy fur, and large ears. In all terms, it was a baby fire monkey.

The said fire monkey looked up at its new Trainer for the first time with a curious expression. "Char?" It uttered tilting its head.

"Hello there Chimchar," Nate said with his soft deep southern voice. He knelt down on one knee trying to get to as close to the height of the Pokemon as possible. It was something that he had learned to do when working with some of the smaller Pokemon back on his family's ranch in Agricrop Town. Nate exuded nothing but pure kindness and assurance to the little chimp. "I'm your new Trainer."

"Chimchar," The Pokemon replied as if asking a question.

"Tell me," Nate continued, "Do you wish to become stronger?"

The pokemon seemed to think on the words, not because of the question itself, but because of the way its trainer spoke. It was expecting a loud and obnoxious person as its trainer. It didn't expect someone who was cool and collected. "Chim," It replied nodding.

"I can help you become stronger," Nate replied, "But in return you must do something for me." At this, the Chimchar tilted its head. "You must obey my every command and you must help me achieve my goal."

"Chimchar?" It asked. Nate could only imagine that it was questioning what goal he was referring to.

"Before I thought about this journey," Nate spoke, "I've always wanted to do one thing that didn't necessarily have to involve traveling around. I have a list of Pokemon that I want to catch and train up to become the best they can of their species. I want to train them to use their moves and natural abilities in ways that will help me and whatever I deem necessary. The reason I chose you, is because your species is pretty versatile in many applications in fieldwork such as general survival. Your natural physiology lets you climb obstacles, use your flames to light fire, and when you get stronger, use fighting type attacks to aid in maneuvering and outdoorsmanship. If you want to become stronger, and if I'm to catch all the pokemon on my list, we have to work together. The question is, do I have your full confidence, commitment and loyalty to make that happen?"

The little fire monkey looked at him with a contemplative expression, seemingly inspired by the boy's words. After a few seconds, it finally answered with the confidence that its trainer could help it. "Chimchar!" It uttered nodding.

"I knew I could count on you," Nate said with a rare smirk that he _rarely_ gave to anyone. He pulled out his Pokedex, knowing the information that would be valuable on it about his Chimchar. With the combination of the Pokedex and Chimchar's Pokeball, the information was probably more accurate that the Professor was due to the fact that a Pokeball had the ability to perform DNA tests on the Pokemon inside.

_Chimchar, the chimp Pokemon. Chimchar are naturally adept at climbing and using their fire to aid them in their endeavors._

_Gender: Male_

_Nature: Serious_

_Ability(s)- Blaze_

_Moves known- Scratch, Ember, Leer_

_Genealogy: Female Infernape, Male Blaziken_

_Genetic Moves: Blaze Kick, Focus Energy_

_Please note that Genetic moves have been passed onto by its father's genes. This Pokemon cannot use moves listed in this criteria until it becomes stronger and has more experience in training._

Nate closed the Pokedex pleased with its information on Chimchar. It definitely was a wise choice as a first partner. "Come on Chimchar," He said holding his hand out. Chimchar grabbed Nate's fingers with both its tiny hands. Nate picked up the Chimchar and hung him over his shoulder. The Pokemon dropped down atop it sitting down. Its flame did not burn its trainer, as he willed his flame to become harmless. He used his right hand to clasp onto his trainer's short hair to help keep his balance. Nate returned to where Laurel and Sergio were.

It didn't take long for him to realize that the next trainer had already arrived and received his Pokemon. Some loud new trainer came out nearly shouting in aggravation. "That guy was _completely_ infuriating," he said, rather loudly, in frustration, "not to mention very obviously incompetent. How much did he bribe to become the Regional Professor?" For the love of Arceus, quiet down...

"He is," Laurel spoke up, "It's better not to think about him too 're one of the new trainers, right? I'm Laurel. I started six months before you did. I'm here to explain and teach you all about the fundamentals. One more person needs to get here before we can start." The teenage girl clapped her pale hands together enthusiastically. "I hope we all get along." She had a habit of clapping her hands when she seemed to get something that excited her stuck in her head.

The boy whipped his head around in surprise at the new voice, while his passenger, which happened to be a Snivy had jumped and almost fell of his shoulder. The boy himself was around Laurel's height, incidentally the two were shorter than Nate or Sergio. The boy had an athletic body with slightly messy dark blonde hair, slightly tanned skin tone, and gold eyes. It wasn't the amber eyes that Nate had which only appeared when sunlight reflected off of them. The boy wore an orange T-shirt, black cargo shorts, red and black tennis shoes, and a red messenger bag.

"I'm Mathias," the boy introduced himself. "Professor Juniper's apprentice in Unova. And this," He gestured to his Pokemon, "is Snivy, my starter. She's a little shy, so she probably won't socialize much at first. I mostly know what I'm doing from what Professor Juniper taught me, but a few extra pointers would be nice." The Grass Snake Pokemon _did_ look a little timid.

"I'll gladly help you along." Laurel nodded in a business-like response. "We're just waiting on one more person."

Mathias nodded, kneeling down and letting Snivy off his shoulder. "So who are these two?"

"I think they can introduce themselves." Laurel stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets, turning to Nate and Sergio. Boredom was overcoming Nate, as he was ready to get started. All in all, he just didn't care who came into the group or out of it. He was just ready to go. His Chimchar, who was perched on his shoulder, shared his expression of indifference. "The name's Nate..." Nate introduced himself, his tone completely plain . The Chimchar merely blinked at the newcomer. "Pleasure to meet you." Mathias reached his hand out and shook Nathan's. Snivy looked a bit disturbed at the seemingly emotionless Chimchar and waved shyly.

Nate's Chimchar immediately perked up and waved back. But when Mathias looked at it, the little monkey looked away huffing. Nate could only deduce that Chimchar only wanted to focus on getting stronger. The only one capable of that should be his trainer. He also seemed quite friendly to other Pokemon, which was good since Nate was planning on capturing a lot on his list.

Sergio stood by just observing. Nate could tell he didn't want to speak, which he was already accustomed to. Sergio just liked to be quiet. "Name's Sergio-077," He introduced himself then pointed at his hyperactive Totodile atop his head. "Totodile." He added. Mathias observed Sergio, sizing up his odd name and quiet disposition. Nate was slightly curious about the numbers, but didn't voice his concerns. He was more focused on the two trainer's Pokemon interacting. Snivy waved shyly at Totodile ducking her head slightly. This Pokemon really was shy. Totodile however immediately came to life and approached the shy Pokemon. The next thing Nate knew, they were shaking hands, easily becoming fast friends. Nate looked at his Chimchar who seemed to have a curious expression. By this time, Chimchar had quickly switched shoulders. This was what Nate did when working with Pokemon on the ranch back at Agricrop Town. He often studied their mannerisms and behavior when they were interacting with the world or Pokemon around them. It was part of his job for one, and two he found that thing sort of interesting. It helped him prepare for how a wild Pokemon or newly captured Pokemon would behave in a battle or general Pokemon/human interaction.

Overall, Nate had a pretty good idea what he wanted out of his near-future endeavors involving Pokemon. He wasn't so sure about being in a group though. He didn't outright like being in a group, but didn't hate it either. He believed in teamwork, he just heard that most Pokemon Trainers are loners and travelled with just their Pokemon alone. It wasn't like he was doing this for a Gym Badge or tournament though. That was an internal argument that he was having with himself. He supposed it was part of his BPD; indecisive decisions. There were very few decisions that he could commit to. Becoming a Pokemon Trainer was one of them, picking Chimchar is the second, and lastly so far was his promise to complete his capture list and train them up. Either way, Nate knew he'd have to stick with the group lead by Laurel. It was part of the deal of getting his Chimchar after all.

Sighing inwardly, while watching the subtle interaction between two Pokemon unfold, he noticed similarities in how the two Pokemon interacted akin to two humans. There was similar behavior there, almost as if Snivy had spoken, _Pleased to meet you_. She probably did. Pokemon had a language their own compared to human speech. It was something like this that Nate wanted to study a little further while training his Pokemon. With that in mind, as soon as the next trainer arrived, maybe they could get a move on….


	5. A New Page

_**Pokemon Yang**_

**A New Page**

**Author: SuperGV88**

**OC: Spencer**

**I'm back! It's me, the sexxx-eee Mr. SuperGV88! I'm the fifth member of the Writer's United Collaboration. Some of y'all may know me by my killer story, ****_Get Ready Kalos,_****. Hope y'all enjoy this story. **

**Chapter 5**

"Spencer James?" the pretty female air receptionist asked the tall teenager.

"Yes, that would be me," Spencer answered in a deep voice.

"Okay, thank you and enjoy your flight." the receptionist said as she handed Spencer his ticket with his seat number.

"_So seat number 5-K,_" Spencer thought as entered the airplane. "_Row 1, row 2, row 3, row 4, and here row 5. Seat letter K, cool I got a window seat_."

Spencer took off his bag and placed it in overhead storage bin. He didn't carry much stuff with him, because he didn't need to bring that much stuff. Everything he would need on his journey could be found in stores or other places.

He took his seat by the window and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, just thinking about life.

"Ahh, excuse me?" A voice said.

Spencer opened his eyes to see a pretty girl wearing a white tank top and a short pink skirt.

"Yes?" Spencer asked lazily.

"Uh," the girl fidgeted with herself,"could you... help me place my bag in the overhead storage?" she asked. "And could get the window seat please? I have never flown on a plane before and I want to see the clouds right next me."

Spencer closed his eyes, and rolled them. "_Just when I was about to get some peace. I might as well follow what this girl wants, then she will probably leave me alone_."

Without saying anything, he got up and took the black suitcase from the girl. He opened the overhead storage compartment and picked up the suitcase, placing it into the bin, along side his own bag. He then stood aside and made a gesture towards the window seat.

"I can sit by the window?!" the girl exclaimed.

Still remaining quiet, Spencer just nodded his head.

"Thank you so much!" The girl said as she sat down in her seat, brimming with energy. Spencer quickly sat back down, and waited for the plane to depart.

"My name is Andrea," the girl said as she held her hand out.

"Spencer," he replied as he shook Andrea's hand, which was really soft.

Spencer repressed a slight blush, he never had much contact with females before, partly due to his upbringing. Most of the people he had contact with were guys.

"May I have your attention please?" A loud voice resonated throughout the plane. "We are about to depart, please fasten your seatbelts! An air hostess will be coming by and checking all of your seatbelts."

As soon as those words were said, an air hostess immediately come and checked up on Spencer and his neighbor. Within ten minutes the hostesses were done with doing their mandatory check ups.

"Okay we will be departing in ten seconds, please leave your seatbelts buckled and firmly grasp your cup holders." the PA announced.

The plane started up and rolled across the runway.

"Wow! This is so exciting!" Andrea exclaimed.

Spencer just looked straight ahead ignoring his female companion' childish actions.

The plane started to slope up as it took off into the air. Besides Spencer, Andrea was mesmerized by the sight of the plane leaving the ground and entering the sky.

"DING!" the seatbelt light disappeared.

"Thank for flying with Air Hoenn, and hope that you enjoy your flight." the flight PA announced. "Staff will be coming around soon to provide you with refreshments."

It took five minutes but the air hostesses came to Spencer's row, pushing a cart filled with food. "What would you like sir?" she asked.

"I'll get the Deluxe Meat Lover's," Spencer said.

"Alright, sir," she said as she pulled out a tray and placed it on top of the seat tray table. On top of the tray she placed a giant box, some bread, vegetables, and pieces of fried chicken and hot sauce.

"And you madam?" the air hostess asked Andrea.

"Just a petite salad please," she requested.

The hostess followed the same process as she did with Spencer, except she placed a very small box containing a few green vegetables and a packet of ranch.

"Your drinks will be coming soon," she said as she walked away.

Spencer opened his box and started consuming the pieces of meat. It consisted of soft and spicy lamb baked with garlic and rice.

"_This tastes absolutely, Amazing!_" Spencer said as he continued to down his lunch. "_I love traveling First Class, we get the good stuff and before anyone else too_."

"How can you eat that?" Andrea asked.

Spencer stopped eating and looked at her, his eyes open, questioning her.

"Uh, like, oh my Arceus, I can't even..." Andrea said," Look at all those calories."

Spencer continued to stare at her.

"What? I need to maintain my body shape," Andrea said, as she tried to emphasize her body.

Spencer stared at her in disbelief. "_I am going to lose brain cells_," he thought as he ignored her and continued to devour his delicious and juicy meal.

"And what would you like to drink sir?" Another waitress asked as she pushed a cart full of drinks.

"I would like a cup of your strongest coffee, please." Spencer ordered.

"Would you like any milk or sugar, sir?" the hostess asked again.

"No thank you," Spencer replied as he accepted the cup full of burning coffee. Inside was a very dark liquid, which Spencer took a careful sip of. The coffee inside was extremely bitter and burned his thing, just the way he liked it. He looked over and saw Andrea drink some Diet Pepsi. He shook his head. Females are hard to deal with. Diet Pepsi would do nothing but give her Diabetes.

Ignoring the crazy girl to his right, Spencer closed his eyes and prepared to sleep for most of the six hour journey.

(Six Hours Later)

"Thank you for flying with Air Hoenn," the air hostesses said, as Spencer and the other passengers departed the airplane.

Spencer left the terminal, went down the escalator, and left the airport. He didn't have to wait at the baggage area because he had only bought his backpack with him, which he had taken as a hand luggage, thus, allowing him to save a bunch of money on First-Class.

"_Okay, so the nearest Survival store is, like, 10 minutes from here,' _Spencer thought as he pulled up a map on his Holo Caster. "_Better get everything that I'll I need._" He set the GPS app on his Holo Caster and started jogging his way to the store, The Survival of the Fittest.

It took him 8 minutes to jog from the Airport to the shop. Spencer stopped outside the store and observed the exterior. The store seemed to be small and dirty. However, looks can be deceiving, Spencer collected his breath, opened the door, and entered the shop.

"Hello young man! How can I help you today?" An eager middle aged man, who was behind the counter, asked Spencer.

"Yes, I would like a box of a five hundred matches, your toughest and most versatile Swiss Army knife, and some camping supplies." Spencer said the man wrote down everything he needed.

"Okay, follow me," the man said as he left the counter and started looking for Spencer's needs.

"And your total bill is going to be 398,351.86 pokedollars." the man said as rang up Spencer.

"_Holy shit, that's expensive!_" Spencer thought. "_But I'm gonna need that stuff anyway, so I might as well pay for them._"

He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a black wallet. He then pulled out his credit card and paid for his stuff, well he did ask for the most expensive and advanced materials for everything. After his purchase, Spencer placed everything in his humongous backpack and left to go the South side of the city.

Spencer was looking around the town, when at the corner of his eye he saw something that had caught his attention. He turned his sight to an alley and saw a girl on the ground with two men standing above her. One was looking through her purse while the other was pointing what seemed to be a switchblade at her.

"_Damn it," _he thought. "_I really need to go to Anvil Town, I'm pretty sure I'm already late, but I can't just stand here and let this girl get mugged and/or possibly killed_."

Springing into action, he ran towards the guy holding the knife, grabbed and twisted his wrist. Which caused the small knife to fall to the ground. The man, surprised by the attack, did not see Spencer's left hand in a fist aimed at the mans face. Spencer hit him full force at the jaw, which dazed him and caused to also stagger back a few inches. Spencer quickly switched opponents, as he focused a rapid series of a punches to the other man's head, also staggering him a bit. Switching foes once again he delivered a powerful uppercut to the bottom of the first man's jaw effectively knocking him out of the fight. The last one was barely coming out of his daze when Spencer delivered a kick to the man's lower region, making him recoil in pain. Raising both of the mugger's arms over his head, Spencer kneed him in the head, which caused his head to snap up and fall back down again, pretty much giving him a concussion. The man's lifeless body fell down hard onto the ground, next to his partner.

With both men naturalized Spencer turned his attention to the girl who now Spencer could make out her face which seemed awfully familiar.

Before he could remember who it was, the girl jumped up and latched onto him. He felt her body move, along with his chest becoming slightly wet with her tears. Spencer embraced her while slightly rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"Hey, it's alright they aren't going to hurt you anymore." Spencer told the girl. She kept on crying to what him seemed like 5 minutes. Finally she calmed down and separated from their embrace, causing both of them to have a surprised expression.

"Spencer?" the girl said.

"Andrea?" he replied.

"Thank you so much for saving me." Andrea said.

"No problem, I would have done that for anybody," he replied as he let go of the girl.

"Here, let me get you a taxi," he said as he escorted her to town center.

(After five minutes)

"Good Bye," Spencer said as he waved to Andrea who was headed towards New Meister City.

Spencer looked down at his watch, "_Damn, it is almost eleven already. I better get off my ass and to Anvil Town before that professor gets pissed off at me._"

But for a second Spencer stopped. "_Wait, where is my chain?"_

He started patting down his pockets and his body for his most important artifact.

"_SHIT, I may have lost it while fighting those assholes,_" He thought. It was then he noticed cold metal touching his ribs, it was there. The gold chain with a small pokeball attached, nothing special, except for the two crossing swords inscribed onto the center. It was that small inscription that bought him from Hoenn to Selos, his journey might as well be damned if the chain was lost.

Carefully, Spencer tucked the chain into his shirt and bought his attention back at the task on hand.

'_I just need to jog down this route and I'll get to Anvil Town in like around two hours._" He thought as he started jogging south along Route One.

(Around Two Hours Later)

"_And I _finally _made it to Anvil,_" Spencer thought as he took another swig of his energy drink. It was a hot day today, and running fifteen miles straight in the hot blistering sun caused Spencer to sweat like hell.

'_Now where is the accursed laboratory?_" He thought as he opened up his handy dandy GPS Application on his brand new Holo Caster. He followed the path the GPS lead him, until he found himself in front of a large white lab. The door of the lab was already opened, slowly and carefully Spencer made his way inside.

"Name is Sergio-077," he heard as he walked inside.

"_What the hell kinda name is "Sergio-077," eh?" _Spencer thought to himself. "_How'd a muppet like him become a trainer?_"

Spencer saw the muppet named Sergio point at the small blue and red crocodile on top of his head. "Totodile" It stated simply. Soon the Totodile jumped down from on top of Sergio's head making it's way to the floor. From there, it wadle it's way to the legs of another trainer that was the hiding place of what seem to be a Snivy.

"Hey, I'm here." Spencer said to the one female and three other males, who seemed to also be trainers who had just gotten their starter pokemon.

'Sorry I was late guys," he apologized,"I had a delay once I got off the plane and somewhat had to stall in Halo City."

"No problem," the Lilac haired girl said. "You should pick out your starter."

As Spencer walked by her he noticed that something was strange with her eyes. "_Her eyes were just… damn._ _Although I have seen green iris's before, they were never as rich emerald like this girl's._"

"Oh, you, must be Spencer. Nice of you to finally show up," a man in a white lab coat said, without any enthusiasm. "Here we have some pokeballs that contain some starters you could pick, remember you only get one. And no, you can't get Chimchar, Snivy, Treecko, or Totodile, they already have been taken."

"_And just who is this fucking asshole? He appears to be the regional professor. Damn, I thought Professors were supposed to be, like, energetic and enthusiastic, but nope. This asshat seems to care only about himself._" He thought.

Spencer made his way up to a pokeball that just seemed to just be calling him. He picked it up and said,"I choose this one."

He released it, a light blue frog-like pokemon appeared. "Froakie," it said.

"Okay, you choose Froakie, here are your five pokeballs that you can use to capture pokemon. And here is a pokedex, this will act as your trainer Identification, as well tell you information about your pokemon." the professor said.

"Thank you," Spencer forcibly said as he took the red pokedex and pokeballs from the professor. He placed the pokeballs into his backpack and Froakie's pokeball onto his magnetic pokeball-holding belt.

He opened up his pokedex.

"BEEP, BEEP!" the pokedex ounded. "I am the pokedex of Spencer James of Lilycove City," the robotic, yet somehow masculine voice, said.

Holding the pokedex near his starter, Spencer scanned Froakie.

_**Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. **__**It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.**_

_**This Froakie is male and has the rare hidden ability Protean.**_

**The moves this Froakie can use are Tackle, Bubble, and Toxic. Note that the Toxic is an incomplete work in progress.**

The Froakie jumped up next to the Totodile that belonged to that one guy, Mr. 077. He looked pretty strong and it seemed like he and Spencer could possibly get along with each other well.

"I'm Spencer, as you guys probably already know." he said as he introduced himself to the others.

"Laurel. I work for Willow. My starter is Treecko," the girl said.

"Mathias" the short boy said. "I'm Professor Juniper's apprentice. Snivy here is my partner."

"Nate and I've got Chimchar," the other guy answered.

"Sergio. And you've meet my Totodile," Sergio said.

_"Well,_ _we're all here," _Spencer thought. " _It looks like we can get our journey started. We_ _all have our own pokemon and probably our own unique strengths and talents. Hopefully, we'll all be able to achieve our goal."_

"Why dilly dally anymore?" Laurel asked,"We better get going."

The gang all exited the laboratory and walked outside. Spencer took a deep breath of the fresh town air.

"_Get Ready Selos,_" he thought,"_I won't be leaving until I leave a mark on you."_

**Hope you enjoyed the story, and Spencer's taste in coffee is the same as mine. I love drinking strong and black coffee, hot. Don't forget to Review, Follow, Favorite, and recommend to your readers/friends/followers. **

**Quick Lesson in Economics: If you are wondering why Spencer's total bill was a lot of money then let Professor SuperGV88 enlighten you (With assistance from I, Aegis Dragon).**

**It is commonly agreed upon that the currency of the Pokemon World is the PokeDollar. A PokeDollar, as agreed upon by more people, is approximately the equivalent of one American Penny (or just one cent). Now, Spencer had boughten the most expensive Swiss Army Knife out there (at least the one that serves a purpose, unlike the 1 terabyte one or diamond covered) and he bought some nice and expensive traveling materials such as a large waterproof tent, sleeping bag, and etc. So that brings the amount to around four grand, which is close enough to what Spencer had to pay. **

**And to my female readers out there, please don't starve yourself or be very conscious of your body image and try to follow what society thinks is beautiful. You all are beautiful the way you are right now.  
As my friend Marshall says:**

**"****But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful**

**They can all get fucked, just stay true to you**

**Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful**

**They can all get fucked, just stay true to you"**

**(Aegis Dragon): Studies show that, when a woman is given images and asked what they want their body to look like, women will point at the picture of a girl who is 12% underweight. And that's not healthy! Don't let society influence what you want to be. Your beauty comes from within.**

**(Epidemic Bear): Don't ever think you're ugly only because someone in a magazine is skinnier than you, we each are unique in different ways and that is what real beauty is **

**(Aegis Dragon): And now, this very cheesy and corny collection of mini-speeches is over.**

**Peace out! And see y'all again for Chapter 6.**


	6. AN

Author's Note.

Our deepest apologies, but two of our members, Nateman and Taguel/King Snarls, have left due to personal complications. As a result, we will be rewriting the story. When the first chapter of the rewrite is finished, all chapters will be deleted. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
